


The truth behind civil war (a horrible prompt)

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If yall want to ban me from the marvel fandom for this i dont blame anyone, M/M, This Is STUPID, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Steve can't get over the real reason he and Tony are fighting.





	The truth behind civil war (a horrible prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I probably shouldn't take marvel prompts in the future. Press F in the chat for this butchered rendition of why Civil War happened.

Steve could only wish that the amount of hurt he felt, staring at the man he loved across this great divide, could shine through the eye slits of his mask. Unlike Tony, his robotic gaze unable to show even a hint of emotion, Steve knew that his hurt should have been visible. 

He didn't want to fight Iron Man. He didn't want to fight Tony Stark. He just wanted his lover to believe him. Bucky was innocent. He didn't understand why Tony wouldn't listen to him. 

"This is ridiculous, Tony. Are you sure you want to do this?" He gulped, trying to keep his voice even. He was Captain America. Right now he and this ragtag band of heroes were all that stood between Iron Man and a huge mistake. 

But even thinking that the dark haired man hidden in the suit of armor would spare a moment to listen should have just been a joke. Even though most of the Avenger didn't know about them, in particular, they knew what a stubborn idiot Tony could be. It wasn't like he didn't show that side of him all the time. 

Tony looked back at his side, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "Yeah, I think we are doing this." 

Steve just sighed. Dragging everyone into their lover's quarrel. Though Tony would deny it was their spat. He would claim it to only be about Bucky. 

Steve knew better. 

Tony was angry at him. So he would probably never see the light of the situation. Things could only end poorly. 

"We could always talk this out." He tried again. Why did Tony want this to come to violence? 

"I think we've talked enough." His voice mechanical. "If you don't want to listen I have nothing more to say."

He wanted to whisper under his breath that the iron-clad hero needed to stop being so stubborn. It didn't matter if they disagreed on the new system. It didn't matter if they disagreed about Bucky. Those things could all be talked about, if only he would listen and get past what he was really angry about. 

Green was just to ugly a color for the living room curtains.


End file.
